Together Forever?
by AmoreAnime23
Summary: There are lots of hints that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia will end up together. When Natsu gets a very bad wound and Lucy takes care of him, then they start to realize how they really feel for each other, will they end up together forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Together? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was early morning at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Mirajane and her siblings were in the kitchen preparing for the crazy day that awaited the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was just starting to arrive. Mairjane came out of the kitchen to start her shift as Fairy Tail's barmaid. Most of the people that walked in were looking at the job request board but as Mirajane looked around she notice that everyone from team Natsu was there except Natsu, the energetic young fire dragon slyer was no where to be found. Mirajane walked over to Lucy "Hey Lucy , where's Natsu?"Mirajane inquired.

Lucy looked up from her breakfast "I don't know Mira, he brought me home yesterday then said something about going to check on Wendy because of that mission her and Natsu took, from what I recall she was hurt pretty bad but Natsu didn't look so good last night either" Lucy now was worried about her friend. "Mira, is it ok if I put off the mission I just got to make sure Natsu is ok?"

Mirajane smiled devilishly thinking about why Lucy really wanted to see Natsu, "Of course Lucy I'll tell the master". Mirajane went to tell Master Makarov. When she stepped into the master's office it was a complete mess. There were papers scattered everywhere, the trash was knocked over, and the master was asleep at his desk drooling. Mirajane walked over to the master and gently shook him awake.

The master lifted his head and looked questionably "Mira, what is it?" then he groaned in pain "Oi, that drinking contest with Cana was a bad idea". The master gently placed his head back on his desk.

Mirajane sighed no matter what she said most of the men at Fairy Tail had at least one drinking contest with Cana but no one ever beat her. "Master, Lucy has decided to put off her mission so she can do something else"

The master lifted up his head and asked "Mira, why did Lucy put off such an important mission" the master sighed remembering what a fight Lucy put up trying to get that job.

"Well, Natsu came home yesterday with Wendy from the mission they took together, Wendy was hurt pretty bad so she went home but Natsu stayed at the guild and talked to Lucy for a little while, then Natsu said he was going to check on Wendy" Mirajane looked over to the master. He looked puzzled.

"Mira" he said in a very detached tone, "What does any of this have to do with Lucy putting off her mission?"

"Oh, I'm sorry master I didn't mean to get off topic. You see I noticed that Natsu wasn't here so I asked Lucy if she knew where he was, and she got worried and said she was going to check on him" she explianed

"Oh, I see" the master chuckled "It looks like our little Lucy is starting to grow up, I'll have someone else take the mission don't worry about it now leave me be Mira"

* * *

**At Natsu's house**

Lucy just walked up the path that lead to Natsu's house. _'I hope Natsu is ok, he didn't look that good yesterday'_ Lucy finally reached Natsu's house. Right away you could tell something was wrong it was quiet and Natsu wasn't outside training.

"NATSU!"

"What was that it sounded like Happy yowling" Lucy was extremely confused. Lucy ran towards the door and threw it open "HAPPY! Are you okay?" Lucy yelled

"Oi, Lucy I'm so happy your here I need some help" Happy mewed as he flew out of a door that most likely was Natsu's room. Happy's expression was a mix of worry, sadness and confusion.

"Happy!" Lucy shouted in worry "What's the matter?"

"It's Natsu, something's wrong with him" Happy was sobbing. He was probably the most worried about Nastu.

Lucy walked passed the crying exceed and into the room Happy just came out of. Inside the room it was a mess, there was piles of clothes stacked up in one corner, on the back wall there was a board on the back wall covered with all the request Natsu took over the years, then in the middle of the room there was a hammock. Lucy walked towards it.

"Lucy?" mumbled a very pained voice.

"Natsu, are you ok? Happy is really upset" Lucy usually sweet voice was now tense with worry. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute then one made everything else stop _'He is kind of cute when he's like this' _She finally reached the bed and was now looking at a very tired and beat up Natsu. A small smile crept over her face then she asked "Hey flame for brains, are you ok? And seriously how did the great salamander end up like this?"

Natsu scoffed at her words "To answer your question, I don't know if I'm ok but if you tell Gray you'll be in trouble Luce". Natsu's voice was rough and scratchy

Lucy started laughing "Your laying here all beaten up and your worried about what Gray will say" she continued to laugh.

Natsu was in the hammock pouting, then he started to chuckle "You know I still have to protect my pride but still that's going to be hard when I can barely stand up"

Lucy looked Natsu over, though she couldn't really see anything but his face because a blanket covered the rest of him. Lucy went to take off the blanket so she could see if he had any wounds on his chest or back, right before she pulled down the blanket Natsu grabbed her hand "Natsu why did you stop me?"

"Lucy if you pull down the blanket you'll be horrified like Happy was" Natsu wouldn't look Lucy in the eye, He was ashamed of what he let happen to Wendy and to himself. It was so horrifying it made Happy burst into tears when he saw it and it made Lucy come running into the house.

"Natsu" Lucy's voice was commanding but sweet and soft "If you don't let me see the wound how can I help you recover?" silent tears rolled down her face she removed the blanket to see what laid under it. Natsu was right what was on his chest was really a sight that had to be seen to believe, the wound was dirty and covered in blood. Lucy got some warm water and a rag and then started to clean the wound. After the wound was clean it looked like a burn. "Natsu, what is this?" Lucy's voice was wavering slightly

Natsu sighed and then tried to sit up and winced in pain at the slight movement. "To put it simply it's a burn"

**There the first chapter is done but I'm not sure if I should continued. Please tell me if I should continue or not. And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail:Together?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish a new chapter but now it is done!**

**Chapter Two:**

"A b-burn?" Lucy was shocked

Natsu nodded telling Lucy what he could remember about what happened...

**FlashBack:**

**The guy that Natsu and Wendy were fighting was a lot stronger then they thought. When they first took the job it said in the description that all they had to do was take out a group of bandits in a town nearby. When they to the town they went to the house of the request giver but when they got there the house was destroyed and the group of bandits were standing in front of it laughing.**

**"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" one of them asked **

**Natsu stepped up "We're mages from Fairy Tail! Now why did you burn down that house?"**

**Most of the man burst into insane laughing, others chuckled "Well Fairies we burned down the house because the old geezer that lived here sent out to one of the mage guilds to come and stop us but I guess that be you guys"**

**Natsu looked at Wendy. Wendy looked back and meet his determined gaze with one that reflected in her eyes as well. After they beat the bandits senseless they smiled at each other and turned around to find the leader of the bandits. He looked around at all his fallen comrades, anger sparked like a fire in his eyes.**

**"You are the cause of this aren't you!" he glared at Natsu turned around and started to walk away but then he turned back and charged at Natsu he landed a blow and then Natsu blacked out.**

** End of FlashBack**

Lucy was shocked "What how is that even possible? What did Wendy do for you when you woke up?"

Natsu once again tried to sit up but this time Lucy stopped him. She was smiling lovingly at him, as she gently pushed him back down on to the hammock. Natsu yawned, he wanted to answer Lucy's questions but he was overcome with tiredness before he slipped away, he decided he to tell Lucy something just in case something happened while he was asleep. "Luce, I... lo-lov-e you" After that was said he found it save to slip away to dream about the one he loves.

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato at Natsu's sudden confession. she wanted to say something back to him but the soft snores coming from the hammock was prove that the dragon slayer had fallen asleep but Lucy decided it was safe to say it anyway cause no one around anyway "Flame brain your supposed to tell some and stay awake not tell them and go to sleep but I love you too"

Just at that moment Happy decided to fly into the room "Oi, Lucy how's Natsu's burn?" to Happy that was the weirdest question he ever asked. But still it was a valid question.

Lucy looked up at the exceed she smiled "It's not that bad. Hey Happy do you know if Wendy is healed yet from the battle?"

Happy understood what Lucy was getting at. He smiled back at her "Yea, Wendy and Carla were at the gulid this morning when I went to get Natsu some breakfast". After he said that he flew out of the room and came back about one minute later. In his paw was a box that held some of Natsu's favorite spicy foods.

Lucy was now excited she practically jumped up at Happy's words "can you go get Wendy and bring her here as soon as possible?"

Happy set down the box flew up in the air and mewed a very loud "YES!" and with that Happy was out the front door.

* * *

**At the Guild**

Wendy and Carla were sitting at a table with Gray and Erza. They were talking about what kind of mission they would take next with Natsu and Lucy. But Wendy wasn't really focused on the conversation, she was thinking about Natsu's injury, most say it's not possible for a fire dragon to get a burn but Wendy's adoptive mother told her of a few occasions when it did happen. But one must keep in mind Natsu isn't a real dragon his body only takes the form of one. Wendy at this point was very confused.

At that moment Happy flew in through the door and towards Wendy "Oi, Wendy!" Happy yowled "Lucy wants to talk to you about Natsu"

Wendy stood up "Lucy found out about it?'

Happy landed on the table "Yea, she came by the house to check on Natsu and she talked to him about it. She sent me to come get you"

Gray, Erza, and the rest of the guild stopped talking to listen to the conversation happening between the girl and the exceed. The Master walked out of his office and right to Wendy, he knew exactly what was going on with Natsu and Wendy was the only one that could help him at the moment. He stood up on the table "Wendy you being here and asking Happy questions is not going to help Natsu. Also tell Lucy what to do after you have a look at him, I want you to have Lucy take care of Natsu, ok?"

Wendy nodded her head "Yes sir" Happy's wings appeared and he grabbed Wendy and flew out of the guild towards His and Natsu's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Together? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to write this, I don't have a excuse other then I was too lazy to write anything.**

**Chapter Three:**

**At Natsu's house:**

Lucy stood up and started to walk away from Natsu but a hand grabbed her. She turned around slowly and saw Natsu with half open eyes looking at her.

Natsu smirked "You know Luce, one of my close friend's told me your not supposed to say you love someone and fall asleep" his smile grew even more when Lucy's face became really red. Natsu chuckled "Lucy relax, is it that bad that I heard you say you love me? Because for me this is the best day of my life, I've been waiting since after we came back from edolas too hear you say that"

Lucy cleared her throat "I didn't know you were awake, but I'm glad I said it because now I have a boyfriend, wait now that we confessed how we feel that means we're dating right?"

Natsu sat up the best he could, pulled Lucy closer to him and started to close the distance between their lips until they touched. Then he pulled back and smiled "Does that answer you question Luce?"

Lucy smirked "Yes, Flame brain it does answer my question" Lucy and Natsu started to lean in for another kiss but then Happy and Wendy burst throw the door.

Happy landed next to a very surprised Lucy "Lucy, I got Wendy for you" He mewed

Wendy stepped forward and walked towards Natsu's hammock where him and Lucy were moving apart "Hey Natsu, how are you feeling?"

Natsu laid back down wincing slightly at the movement and scoffed "Do you want the truth or the sugar coated version?"

Wendy straightened at what Natsu had just said thinking of the possibilities that could be the truth, Wendy stared at Natsu "The truth because I can't help you if I don't know what's going on"

Natsu nodded "Well it feels like someone is trying to tare my chest apart, in truth I have to say I'd rather be in a train going over one hundred miles an hour then have this burn on my chest"

Everyone was a little surprised by what Natsu said because they all knew how much the fire dragon slayer hated any from of transportation let alone one going that fast. Lucy ran back over to Natsu and placed her hand on Natsu's forehead to see if he had a fever and if he was delirious . Which nether were a problem, it was just the truth that he spoke.

Lucy fell to her knees and stared at the fire dragon slyer with wide eyes. After a few moments of shock and silence Lucy found the courage to speak, "Is it really that bad Natsu?"

Natsu's usually smiling face was etched with pain and sadness "Yes Lucy, it is that bad" Natsu could not look Lucy in the eye. He was ashamed because he could not comfort her and he smelt the tears building up in her eyes.

Wendy moved towards Natsu's chest it was burned badly. She pulled down blanket covering his was red all across his stomach and in the center if his chest, from his collarbone too right above his belly botton was a mix between a dark red and fiery red. Most of the skin in the center of the burn was bright fiery red with blisters. Wendy stared at Natsu's chest for a few minutes trying to decide what to do.

Lucy moved from Natsu's side to a dark corner on the other side of the room. Tears were silently falling down her face as she watched Wendy work over Natsu. Lucy knew for fact that Natsu this would cause Natsu great pain but it was for the best.

Natsu wailed in pain as Wendy casted one of her spells . After it was done Lucy ran back to Natsu to see what happened.

Wendy stepped back to make room for Lucy. Wendy sighed "That's all I can do for now". Then she looked at Natsu, he was panting heavily and a layer of sweat covered his body but the burn looked much better, it wasn't a fiery red anymore it was more of a light red and most of the blisters were gone. Wendy went over to Natsu, "Natsu, you should go to the guild's infirmary for more help"

Natsu looked at Wendy, he didn't want to go there but he also knew if he didn't Erza would come here and drag him there herself. Natsu sighed in defeat "Fine Wendy if you say so but can we wait a few minutes?"

"Why?" asked Wendy

Natsu gave Wendy a look and then glanced at Lucy. Lucy was crying next to him, she was scared pretty bad when he wailed in pain from the spell Wendy had cast and Natsu refused to go anywhere without Lucy there.

Wendy understood and walked to Lucy. In the softest voice she could muster Wendy tried to calm Lucy while Natsu started to get up. "Lucy" Wendy whispered "We have to go and get Natsu to the guild now, ok?"

Lucy stood up and nodded her head. Lucy looked towards Natsu and saw he was trying to get up from his hammock and was having trouble doing so. Lucy moved towards him and helped him get up.

Natsu tried to walk on his own, he went a few steps before the pain from his chest caused him to trip. But instead of hitting the ground Lucy caught him. She offered her shoulder to lean on so he didn't fall over again.

Then all of them headed towards the guild so Natsu could get help.


End file.
